It's Just Dancing
by hottietottie2012
Summary: Alternate Universe. When Piper gets accepted into UCLA, she finds the art of dance can excite her in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

It was summer time San Francisco. A very hot day, and Prue was helping Piper pack for UCLA. For some odd reason, Piper's self-esteem began to rise in the beginning months of senior year. What really shocked everyone was when they discovered Piper's passion for dance. Then in last month of senior yr, Piper got a recommendation letter to UCLA from her dance teacher. Piper spent a week convincing Grams, she would be alright. So now the day had come. Piper's moving to UCLA for the next four years. They packed up all her clothes, jewelry, photos, cd player, and other personal items.

Prue looked around the room.

" Wow Piper. This is so surreal. You know we're all gonna miss you a lot."

Piper smiles.

" I'll miss you. You'll come visit, right ?"

" Oh honey, of course we will. I'll come every saturday you're not busy, and bring Phoebe every now and then."

" Good. Guess we better get going. They requested everyone's things moved in their dorm, by 9 :30 pm tonight and it's 4 pm now."

" Ok, then. Go say goodbye to Grams and Phoebe. I'll take this stuff to the car."

" Alright."

Piper went into the kitchen where Phoebe was whining to Grams.

" Guys, I came to say goodbye. I'm getting ready to go."

Both Grams and Phoebe hugged Piper. Then Grams spoke.

" Now stay out of trouble. I'll see you in two months when you come home for fall break."

" Yes, always."

Then through tears, Phoebe spoke.

" I'm gonna miss having you around. Have fun."

" I'll miss you to, and I will have fun."

With one last hug, Piper got in the car with Prue and they drove off. Five hours later, they arrived at the university. Prue helped carry in Piper's things and organize them.

" Well Piper it's really late. Can I stay here for the night ?"

" Sure Prue. I have a double bed, so you can sleep with me."

" Ok, thanks."

Prue called Grams and told her, then went to bed. The next morning Prue ate breakfast with Piper, then left. A young man walks up to Piper in the library.

" Hello, my name's Leo Wyatt. What's your name ?"

" Piper Halliwell. Nice to meet you Leo."

They shake hands, then sit down.

" So Piper, what are you here at UCLA for ?"

" Dancing. What about you ?"

" I'm a choreographer here at the campus for the dancing school. How old are you ?"

" Nineteen. You ?"

" Twenty-Three. Hey if ever need help with dancing, here is my cell phone number."

He writes it down and gives it to her.

" Thank you Leo."

" Hey, no problem. See ya around."

" Ok, bye"

He walks away and Piper smiles.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Piper met several people. She even seen a classmate from high school, who had transferred junior year. Regardless of the number people she met, only one stayed in mind. Leo Wyatt. All she could think about was his wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and muscular body. She wanted to know more about him, and see if there was a possibility of romance. To her relieve she had managed to find out he was not married or engaged. over the next month, they spent time together. Going to Starbucks, Leo helping her study, and just talking about things. So when fall break came, she went to Leo's office to ask a question.

" Hi Leo. You busy ?"

" Not at the moment. What's up ?"

" I was wondering since we're good friends, would you like to come home with me for a few days ?"

Leo smiles.

" Sure, you can give me a tour of San Fransisco."

" Great, I would love that."

" Will your family mind ?"

" No, not at all."

" Cool. So when do we leave ?"

" Tonight. After my last class."

" Ok, so about 6 pm ?"

" Yeah, we can meet at the school of arts, front steps."

" Ok, see you then."

" Ok."

Piper left smiling. Three hours later, Piper and Leo meet up.

" Leo, do wanna ride in my car ?"

" Yeah, that would be a lot easier."

After putting their stuff in Piper's car, they start their trip to San Fransisco. It's 11:30 pm, when they arrive at the manor. Going inside Piper welcomes Leo in, and turns on the living room lights.

" Um, do mind sleeping on this couch Leo ?"

" It's no problem."

" Good. I'll get you a pillow a some covers. The bathroom is just down the hall on the right."

" Ok, thanks."

Leo changes into boxers, while Piper prepares his couch bed. Leo comes out, and Piper almost loses her breath. Never had she seen Leo without a shirt. He was gorgeous.

" Um, um...your bed is ready."

Leo smiles.

" Ok, thanks. Goodnight Piper."

" Goodnight Leo."

The next morning, Piper wakes up at 6 : 30 am to get dressed and avoid her sister's freaking out as well as Grams. After taking a shower, she dresses in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Going down stairs, she finds Leo reading on the couch.

" Good morning Leo."

He smiles and looks up at her.

" Good morning. I got dressed like 30 minutes ago. How long you been up ?"

" Twenty minutes."

Prue come walking in.

" Hello Piper, glad your home honey. Who's this ?"

" Hi Prue. This is Leo Wyatt. A friend of mine."

Prue smiles.

" Nice to meet you Leo."

" Nice to meet you to."

" Piper, are you guys gonna be joining us for breakfast ?"

" Yeah."

" Good.

An hour later, Grams and Phoebe meet Leo. They all like him. After breakfast, Piper takes Leo to watch some fisherman, and gives him a tour of the city.

" Wow, Piper. This city is awesome."

Piper giggles.

" Glad you think so, but I was glad to get away."

" Is there any dance clubs people your age, are allowed in ?"

" Um yeah. Its called the blue wave."

" Cool. Maybe we could there tonight."

" That's good idea."

So come 8:00 pm, Piper and Leo went to the dance club. It wasn't to crowded thankfully. "Dance with Me" by 112 was playing.

" Do you wanna dance Piper ?"

" Yeah, sure."

So Leo led her on to the floor and began dancing together. Piper was amazed at how the tight jeans allowed Leo to move good to the upbeat song. She didn't the song to end. Leo was amazing. After the song ended they took a seat.

" Piper, you're a good dancer. I'm impressed."

" Thanks Leo. I'm impressed by you to."

They continued to talk for an hour, then went back to the manor. The next day, Leo got an idea.

" What do say we go to the beach ?"

" Good idea."

So Piper put on her bikini, and they headed to the beach. They drew the letters UCLA in the sand and Leo showed off his swimming skills. Seeing Leo's body wet made Piper think about things other than swimming.

She was in deep with Leo Wyatt.

TBC


End file.
